Moonlight Flower
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Di malam Halloween ini, akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan istriku... / Daisuga / Family!AU / warning inside


" _Toochaaan_ ~ _kami berangkat duluuu_ ~"

Cicitan Shoyou mengiringi langkah putra bungsuku itu menjauh dari teras rumah―tak kusangka kostum labu itu sangat cocok dengan rambut jingganya yang megar. Di depannya, Kei, Tadashi, dan Tobio juga sudah siap, masing-masing dengan kostum ilmuan gila, penyihir, dan manusia serigala. Chikara, adik sepupuku, juga mendampingi mereka bersama Kiyoko, istrinya; tak lupa dengan kedua anak lelaki kembar mereka, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu, yang berkostum bajak laut dan _vampire_. Dan tidak ada dari keenam bocah itu yang tidak menenteng ember berdekorasi kelelawar ungu metalik dan labu kertas berwajah seram.

Malam 31 Oktober, saatnya anak-anak usia sekolah berburu permen dari rumah ke rumah dan kawula muda berpesta pora dengan kostum-kostum abnormal. Halloween, malam di mana batas antara dunia manusia dengan dunia arwah begitu tipis. Tapi sebagai orang dewasa, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan makhluk-makhluk kasar yang siap dengan rencana jahat mereka daripada makhluk halus. Karena itu kuminta Chikara dan Kiyoko mendampingi anak-anakku―mereka masih SD dan TK, masih sangat rentan.

Aku melambaikan tangan sesaat, sekedar membalas lambaian Shoyou―sekaligus tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar argumen putra bungsuku itu dengan Tobio ("Aku bisa mengumpulkan permen lebih banyak darimu!", "Tidak, aku yang akan mengumpulkan lebih banyak darimu!"). Lalu kututup pintu rumah, dan berbalik menghadap ruang tamu yang temaram, demi memandang sosok jelita bersurai keperakan yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Sosok itu pun memandangku sembari tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berduaan lagi," aku membalas senyumannya, "Koushi."

.

.

 **Moonlight Flower**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Gekkouka / Moonlight Flower © Janne da Arc

.

.

Sosok itu, yang kukenal sebagai Koushi, mendekatiku dengan luwes. Gaun putih tipisnya berkibar seiring langkahnya. "Kau ini, selalu saja menolak untuk menemani anak-anak kita. Sesekali dampingilah mereka saat mengunjungi tetangga, biar aku yang jaga rumah," katanya saat jarak kami berdua tinggal setengah meter.

Aku menghela nafas dan bersedekap. "Kautahu, kan, kalau ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk berdua denganmu?" Dengan pekerjaanku sebagai manajer perusahaan kecil, ditambah empat bocah dan dua sepupu mereka yang kelebihan energi, hidupku nyaris tak mengenal waktu luang. Tidur pun maksimal empat jam perhari. Memang ada Chikara dan Kiyoko yang membantu mengasuh mereka selama aku tidak di rumah, tapi kurasa itu tidak menambah waktu privatku.

Koushi terkekeh. "Benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini, ya? Memang beginilah dirimu." Aku pun tidak yakin apakah istriku ini memuji atau menyindirku.

Ya, Koushi adalah istriku, seseorang yang memberiku empat putra yang aktif dan kadang mengesalkan. Aku menikahinya sepuluh tahun lalu setelah aku melamarnya dua bulan sebelumnya, tepat setelah kami lulus kuliah. Bicara soal sepuluh tahun pernikahan... "Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu," aku memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutiku.

Aku menuntun Koushi sampai ke dapur. Memang masih berantakan karena baru saja digunakan untuk makan malam bersama keenam bocah yang tinggal seatap denganku―ditambah pertengkaran kecil berefek besar antara Tobio dengan Shoyou―kalian tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Ryuu―panggilan sayang kami untuk Ryuunosuke―dan Yuu yang harusnya menjadi teladan bagi keempat adik sepupu mereka, malah menambah kekacauan karena gagal menenangkan mereka berdua―bahkan Yuu sempat terkena serangan nasi panas di mukanya (itu "peluru nyasar" dari Tobio, dan target sebenarnya adalah Shoyou), dan ia malah memperpanas suasana akibat tidak terima diserang seperti itu. Sisanya lebih baik tak kujelaskan, terlalu rumit.

Beruntung keempat bocah itu berhasil ditenangkan sebelum ada yang membalik meja makan―keputusanku untuk membiarkan Chikara tinggal seatap denganku rupanya tepat. Tinggal berharap semoga pertengkaran mereka, terutama Tobio dan Shoyou, tidak terbawa-bawa saat mereka meminta permen ke tetangga.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat merapikan seluruhnya," aku tersenyum salah tingkah. Bisa-bisanya aku menunjukkan dapur yang baru separuh kubersihkan―Kiyoko dan Chikara memasangkan kostum kepada para bocah dan mendandani mereka dengan _makeup_ yang aman bagi kulit wajah anak-anak―kepada istri tersayangku. Aku memang suami yang payah.

Di luar dugaan, Koushi terkikik geli. "Aku lebih mementingkan alasanmu mengajakku kemari. Ada yang ingin kautunjukkan, hm?" ia mengedikkan kepala.

Ah, benar. "Tutup matamu, Koushi," pintaku sementara diam-diam melangkah mendekati lemari es. "Jangan mengintip," aku memberi peringatan saat kulihat Koushi membuka kelopak matanya sedikit. Aku melipir ke lemari es, sebisa mungkin tanpa suara, membuka pintu bawahnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rak tengah sebelum menutupnya kembali. Kubawa benda itu ke meja makan, lalu berkata, "Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang."

Koushi membuka mata, dan raut terkejut sekaligus bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, berkeliling kota demi sebuah _mini tart_ cokelat bertuliskan " _Happy Wedding Anniversary_ " dengan krim putih di atasnya memang sepadan dengan hasilnya. Aku tidak bisa memasak, dan kalau kupaksakan, entah apa jadinya. _Tart_ arang? Oven berasap? Mikser rusak? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk yang satu ini.

"Astaga, Daichi..." air mata mulai bergulir dari mata Koushi, yang pertama adalah dari mata kanan. Kata orang, jika orang menangis dan air mata yang keluar adalah dari mata kanan, tandanya itu adalah tangisan bahagia. "Aku... yah... kau bersusah payah menyiapkan ini semua demi aku," ia mengusap air matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

Tidak juga, sih. Untuk ukuran perayaan pernikahan, ini bisa dibilang sederhana, bahkan jauh dari kata "susah-payah". Lagipula ini buatan toko kue langganan kami. Tinggal menancapkan lilin di tengah-tengah _tart_ dan menyalakannya. "Ingin buat permintaan?" aku menawarkan kepada Koushi setelah api kecil menari-nari di sumbu lilin itu.

"Tapi kau yang tiup lilinnya, oke?" kata Koushi.

"Baiklah," aku setuju.

Saat Koushi mulai memejamkan mata, aku menunggu sembari memperhatikan figurnya. Kadang aku lupa betapa menawannya ia; tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi namun ramping dan anggun, wajah bulat manis yang membuatku tergoda untuk mencubit pipinya, kulit langsat yang halus meski tak pernah dirawat secara khusus, surai perak berpotongan cepak yang unik, dipermanis dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Gaun putih yang kuberikan enam tahun lalu sebagai hadiah pernikahan, dan ia masih senang mengenakannya hingga saat ini.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di SMA, berlanjut ke jenjang perkuliahan di mana kami menjadi rekan sejurusan. Kami lulus bersama, dan aku melamarnya setelah wisuda. Bulan madu kami tak istimewa, hanya berkeliling Miyagi bersama-sama, namun tetap terasa indah.

Dan apa perlu kujelaskan tentang malam pertama kami?

Haha, aku bercanda. Itu terlalu privat untuk diceritakan. Singkatnya, setelah itu ia memberiku Kei, Tadashi, Tobio, dan Shoyou. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Koushi sedalam hatiku―sebut aku gombal atau _cheesy_ , tapi inilah kejujuranku.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya," teguran halus dari Koushi memutus lamunanku. Ia sudah selesai membuat permohonan. Aku tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan mulutku ke sumbu lilin yang masih terbakar.

"Apapun keinginanmu, semoga bisa terkabul," ucapku sebelum mengembuskan karbon dioksida dari mulutku, dan api lilin pun padam.

"Apa nanti kau yang akan makan kuenya?" tanya Koushi.

"Kurasa. Tapi rasanya tidak adil kalau Chikara dan Kiyoko tidak ikut serta. Anak-anak biarlah menikmati permen mereka," kataku. "Ada yang kauinginkan malam ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

"Kupikir... sedikit permainan piano darimu," kata Koushi. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar denting piano rumah kita."

"Kalau itu maumu," kataku, "akan kukabulkan."

Jangan mengira pria sibuk sepertiku tak bisa bermusik―selama kuliah, aku mengikuti dua Kegiatan Mahasiswa: voli dan orkestra. Bermain piano ampuh untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian berlatih voli. Karena itu pula aku membeli sebuah piano kayu, yang awalnya kuharap bisa menjadi pelepas penat di waktu senggangku. Tapi nyatanya kesibukanku tak memberiku waktu senggang selain untuk tidur.

Sesuai permintaan Koushi, aku duduk di kursi piano dan membuka katup yang menutupi tutsnya. Sebelum bermain, sekali lagi aku bertanya, " _Moonlight Flower_?"

" _Moonlight Flower_ ," Koushi setuju. "Dan aku yang akan bernyanyi."

Keputusan bagus; istriku ini mahir dalam bidang tarik suara. Bahkan dulu, sebelum Kei lahir, kami sering duet. Aku yang bermain piano dan ia yang bernyanyi.

Aku mulai menekan tuts piano. Awalnya lembut, lalu kencang, namun tetap terdengar selaras. Dan Koushi menarik nafas sebelum mulai bersuara.

" _Kanashige ni saku hana ni_

 _Kimi no omokage wo mita_

 _Daisuki na ame na no ni_

 _Naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute..._ "

Denting piano dipadu suara merdu istriku memundurkan memoriku ke momen perkuliahan kami. Aku dan Koushi dipersatukan dua hal: voli dan lagu _Moonlight Flower_. Ini lagu yang kami sajikan saat pentas seni kampus, dan kebetulan juga lagu favorit Koushi. Sebenarnya ini bukan lagu bahagia, namun kami tak peduli.

" _Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete_

 _Yume wo kazari nemuru_

 _Toki no suna chiribamete mo_

 _Ano koro e kaerenai..._ "

Sampai lirik ini, aku mulai mendengar Koushi terisak―sudah kubilang ini bukan lagu bahagia. Aku pun menghentikan permainanku dan berdiri, lalu mendekatkan diriku padanya hingga jarak antara ujung jari kaki kami tinggal satu jengkal. Ini bukan tangis bahagia seperti tadi; Koushi bersedih, dan melihatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku sakit.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, akan kuganti dengan lagu yang lain," putusku.

Mendengar ucapanku, Koushi buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku... aku hanya terbawa suasana," katanya. "Maksudku... yah, seperti lirik lagu ini, kita tidak bisa memutar waktu, bukan? Meskipun kita menginginkannya, kita takkan bisa."

Aku menatap iris cokelat Koushi lekat-lekat. "Apa sekarang kau menyesalkan apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyaku serius.

Koushi menggeleng tiga kali. "Atau kau masih takut aku akan membenci Shoyou atas apa yang terjadi padamu?" terkaku. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi terkejut istriku ini, sepertinya tebakanku benar. Dan yang harus kulakukan berikutnya hanyalah meyakinkannya, "Untuk apa aku membenci darah dagingku sendiri? Hanya ayah tak berhati yang seperti itu. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali."

Koushi mendongak untuk kembali menatapku; dengan mata sembab dan ekspresi rapuh, ia tampak seribu kali lebih manis. Perlahan senyumnya terulas, "Aku senang kau berkata begitu. Aku tahu, kau menyayangi Shoyou sama seperti kau menyayangi anak-anak kita yang lain. Aku hanya ingin yakin, itu saja."

Senyum lembut kuulaskan kembali di bibirku. Tiga kata kuluncurkan tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau yang terbaik, Koushi."

"Kau juga," Koushi membalas, sama tulusnya. Pelan namun pasti, wajah kami mendekat; tiga senti, dua senti, satu senti...

... dan saat kupikir bibir kami akan bersentuhan, Koushi malah menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Dan jangan lupa, datanglah besok ke tempat yang biasanya. Pukul delapan pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat."

"Aku janji," desisku.

" _Toochaaaann_ ~ _kami pulaaaaang_ ~"

Kicauan riang dari arah pintu masuk menginterupsi momen kami berdua. Saat aku menoleh, korneaku menangkap enam sosok mungil didampingi sepasang sosok orang dewasa memasuki rumah. Aku mengenali mereka sebagai anggota keluargaku sendiri. Dan yang paling mampu menggelitik syarafku adalah polah hiperaktif Shoyou yang meloncat-loncat riang dengan ember yang bergoyang-goyang di tangannya.

" _Toochan_! Permenku lebih banyak daripada Tobio-kun, lhooo!" Shoyou menunjukkan hasil "buruannya" kepadaku. Aku mengangguk-angguk saat melihat tumpukan permen aneka rupa dalam ember anak bungsuku ini.

Mataku berpindah ke arah Tobio yang berdiri kaku di samping Tadashi dengan wajah dipalingkan. Saat perhatianku kembali ke Shoyou, aku berjongkok dan mengusap surai jingga cerahnya. "Kalau begitu, bagikan sebagian permenmu kepada Tobio."

" _Eeeeeehh?_ " mata Shoyou membelalak dan mulutnya melontarkan protes. "Tidak mau! Ini permenku!"

"Aku juga tidak mau menerimanya!" Tobio, yang ternyata mendengar ucapanku, juga menyergah. Harga diri anak ketigaku ini memang lebih tinggi daripada ukuran tubuhnya.

"Hei, Anak Muda, apa ayahmu ini pernah mengajarkan kalian untuk menolak perbuatan baik?" suaraku menegas. "Shoyou, bagikan permenmu ke Tobio. Dan Tobio," pandanganku menajam, "Jangan menolaknya, oke?"

Tatapan tajamku terbukti tak pernah gagal; kedua anak terakhirku itu berbagi permen meski tampak terpaksa. Dan mendadak aku teringat kembali apa yang dikatakan Koushi.

"Pukul delapan pagi, ya..."

.

.

"Sesuai janji, aku datang tepat waktu, Koushi."

Dan di sinilah aku. Dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, serta karangan bunga mawar putih di tangan. Di tempat yang selalu kukunjungi setiap tanggal 1 November. Tepatnya di depan nisan Sawamura Koushi.

"Kadang aku heran, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu," kataku seraya berlutut dan meletakkan karangan bunga di atas tanah kuburannya. "Padahal menurutku anak-anak kita juga harus bertemu denganmu walau sesaat. Terutama Shoyou; dia tak pernah melihatmu selain dalam foto."

Koushi sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan Shoyou. Kepergian istriku berefek besar bagi dua anak pertamaku; Kei yang dulu periang kini lebih banyak diam, bahkan kata-kata penuh semangat tak pernah lagi terlontar dari mulutnya. Tadashi pun nyaris sama, namun ia lebih mampu untuk pulih dari luka batin. Tobio tak terlalu terpengaruh, waktu itu ia masih dua tahun, masih terlalu lugu untuk mengenal duka. Shoyou beruntung; ia tak perlu bersedih karena melihat sang ibunda meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimanapun, terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku kemarin malam..." air mataku mulai berjatuhan. Aku menggenggam kain celanaku dengan tanganku yang gemetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Koushi..."

Seakan ingin menghapus air mataku, angin sejuk membelai pipiku seraya berdesir lembut. Dan entah ini ilusi pendengaran atau bukan, aku bersumpah desiran angin ini membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daichi."

 **The End**

.

.

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin Daichi nangis *disaduk Daichi*

Aslinya fic ini mau didedikasikan buat halloween project, tapi kata seseorang projectnya dibatalin, so daripada terbuang percuma mending kupublish aja, lumayan buat bikin seseorang mewek lagi *jahat*. Ide fic berasal dari salah satu cerita di webtoon "Creep", cuma penokohannya dibalik (di webtoon yg mati si suami, soalnya).

Oh ya, judul fic ini memang berdasarkan lagu yg dinyanyikan Suga dan Daichi. Judul aslinya sih Gekkouka. Ini liriknya:

 _Kanashige ni saku hana ni_  
 _Kimi no omokage wo mita_  
 _Daisuki na ame na no ni_  
 _Naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute_

 _Awaku hakanaku yoru ni yurarete_  
 _Tameiki hitotsu ochita hanabira_

 _Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete_  
 _Yume wo kazari nemuru_  
 _Toki no suna chiribamete mo_  
 _Ano koro e kaerenai_

 _Futtou miageta hoshizora_  
 _Mata kimi wo sagashiteta_  
 _Ikutsu yoru wo kowareba_  
 _Namida wa tsuyosa ni naru_

 _Kisetsu wa meguri mori wa somerare_  
 _Kaze wa kanaete omoi afurete_

 _Aitakute itooshikute_  
 _Furetakute kurushikute_  
 _Todokanai tsutawaranai_  
 _Kanawanai toosugite_  
 _Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo_

 _Chiriyuku to shiru hana wa soredemo_  
 _Tsuyoku ikiteru iro azayaka ni_

 _Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete_  
 _Yume wo kazari nemuru_  
 _Toki no suna chiribamete mo_  
 _Ano koro e kaerenai_

 _Aitakute itooshikute_  
 _Furetakute kurushikute_  
 _Todokanai tsutawaranai_  
 _Kanawanai toosugite_  
 _Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo_

Dan ini transletannya versi Inggris:

 _I saw traces of you_

 _In a sadly blooming flower._

 _Even though I love the rain,_

 _Today it seems so cold._

 _Faint , fleetingly, the flower sways in the night_

 _Letting out a single sigh, a fallen flower petal_

 _I gather shards of the moon, decorate a dream and sleep_

 _Even if I scatter the sands of time_

 _I know I can never return to those days._

 _I looked up at the sky suddenly_

 _Searching again for you_

 _How many nights will it take_

 _Before tears become strength?_

 _The seasons change. The forests are stained_

 _The winds play a tune. Thoughts overflow_

 _I want to meet you, my beloved_

 _I want to touch you, it's so cruel_

 _But it won't reach you, I can't tell you_

 _These things won't come true, it's too far away._

 _You are no longer here._

 _The flower knows that it will die and be scattered,_

 _But still it lives on full of vitality and color._

 _I gather shards of the moon, decorate a dream and sleep_

 _Even if I scatter the sands of time_

 _I know I can never return to those days._

 _I want to meet you, my beloved_

 _I want to touch you, it's so cruel_

 _But it won't reach you, I can't tell you_

 _These things won't come true, it's too far away._

 _You are no longer here._

*ketauan banget demen anime dokter-dokteran punya Osamu Tezuka itu*

Nah, cukup segini dulu ocehan daku. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya (kalau ada). Ja nee~


End file.
